This invention relates to clipboards.
A clipboard typically includes a thin, rectangular board sufficiently large in length and width to support one or more sheets of paper. The sheets are resiliently clamped against the upper surface of the board by a spring-loaded clip mounted on one end of the board.
Some clipboard clips serve purposes other than simply clamping paper. For example, some clips carry a light on the upper surface of the clip for illuminating the clamped paper. Other clips are constructed to support, e.g., a calculator on the upper surface of the clip and continuously expose the calculator buttons and display for handy access by the user. Still other clips serve as dispensers for paper articles (such as a stack of fan-folded memo sheets), and include a slot in their upper surface through which a paper article protrudes for removal by the user.